Caged
by Lia Star
Summary: In A:ts S4, Angelus is kept in Buffy's basment instead and Spike has to watch him, but Angelus escapes and captures the scoobies and reclaims his childe. AngelusSpike Finished
1. Chapter One

A/N: Another story I found floating around on my computer, I found a few chapters so I'll post all I have and then if you like it please please review and tell me otherwise I'll just presume noone likes it and I'll leave it  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: In A:ts S4, Angelus is kept in Buffy's basment instead and BtVS characters have to take turns watching him.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Takes place in Buffy season 6/7(ish) What is in Angel season 4, Angelus hadn't been kept in the cage in L.A, but in one in Buffy's basement and BtVS characters had to take turns watching him.

I've made Angelus Spike's sire, I know Dru is but hey, I've always prefered the idea of Angelus, like Joss mentioned in 'School Hard' 'In the dark' and probably some other episodes I can't remember :D

Oh no soul for Spike, but he still has a chip (well for now anyway...)

Oh and one more thing :p Xander never left Anya at the alter!

* * *

Spike took a gulp of air as he walked down the steps, he knew Angelus couldn't hurt him, but it didn't make this any easier. This was the first time he had seen his sire for, well he didn't know how long. He had seen Angel, of course, but Angel wasn't his sire, Angelus was. The last time he saw Angelus he was following his every order, as a good childe always did, well actually that wasn't the last time he saw Angelus, but the time before last, last time he wasn't his sire, he was just some wacko looney hellbent on destroying the slayer. He had loved his sire, his real sire, would have done anything for him, now? Now everything had changed, he was a good guy now, or at least he thought he was, he was so unsure these days, everything was so unclear, what happened to the good old days? Kill everything with a heartbeat, god it had been so simple back then.

He had put this off for long enough, getting Buffy and the others to 'babysit' Angelus but he knew it was his turn, and he knew there was nothing he could do that would stop him from having to face Angelus eventually. He knew Angelus would have known he was putting it off, Angelus knew everything there was to know about him, and could read his face like a bloody picture book.

He took one last breath of air and then walked towards the cage where he saw Angelus sat on a chair reading the paper looking quite cozy, well cozy for someone who had been locked in a cage for the last couple of weeks. Angelus didn't need to look up to know it was his Childe that was stood before him, he had sensed him as soon as the door down to the basement had been opened, he had been waiting for this moment, it was going to be a lot of fun.

"I've been expecting you William" Angelus finally looked up at Spike, sat opposite him, the only thing seperating them was a few metal bars. If anyone else called Spike William they normally ended up with a black eye at the very least, but not Angelus, he was the only person who could get away with it, he had always called Spike William, until he was souled and he turned to Angel, then it was Spike.

"Have you missed me?"

"I saw you just the other week" Spike avoided the question, though he knew Angelus would easily know the answer

"Ahh, but we both know that's not the case is it now Will? You saw Angel the other week true, but you haven't seen me for years"

"You, Angel what's the difference, I hate you both"

"No you don't. You hate Angel. Angel's the one who left you, not me. I've never left you Will. I'm your sire, I would never leave you, I wouldn't be able" Angelus could see his words having the desired effect on his childe as he refused to make eye contact with his sire.

"That's not true, you never cared about me, you never will care for me either. I've managed for years without a sire, so I can bloddy well manage without a sire now, I do fine by myself, I don't take orders from anyone. Not you. Not Angel. No one" Spike was still looking to the ground, Angelus smiled.

"LOOK AT ME" Spike's head instantly shot up at that voice, it was the voice Angelus had always used when ordering him, the voice he had always obeyed.

"Don't need anyone to give you orders eh Will? Then why did you look at me just then?" Spike mumbled something under his breath

"What was that?"

"Habbit" Spike muttered slightly louder

"A habbit that you've kept for over 100 years? I don't think so. You want someone to take control of your life, you need someone to take control of your life"

"You don't know a thing about my life anymore so don't pretend you do" Spike clutched the crossbow he was holding tightly feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he had always missed his sire, he had never admitted it to anyone, not even Dru and he was not going to let Angelus know how much he needed him. Angelus smiled, he could feel his Childe's pain, the upset, the need.

Before they could carry on their conversation Buffy came down the steps.

"I thought you might want a bit of company Spike" Spike looked up at her, annoyed, he didn't know why, but for some reason he had wanted some time alone with Angelus, some time alone with his sire.

"Thanks"

"Me and Will here were actually quite fine alone Buffy"

"Will?" Buffy looked puzzled for a minute, thinking he was talking about Willow, then she realised, "You let him call you Will? Well that's just unfair you get really moody when I call you William"

"So?"

"Ok, touchy. What's wrong with the name William anyway?"

"It's what my... my father called me" Spike hoped Buffy wouldn't realise what he was talking about, unfortunately for him she didn't need to, Angelus worked it out for her.

"He means It's what his sire called him" Buffy looked at Angelus, then at Spike who was now looking at the ground once again.

"Oh" Buffy was uncomfortable, she didn't really know what to say

"Come here Will" Spike looked up, and he didn't know why but he stood up anyway. Buffy looked at him, unsure, wondering what he was doing.

"Admit it, you miss it. The killing, the orders, the simplicity of it all. You follow the orders of your sire, you love your sire. Your sire punishes when you do wrong, your sire treats you when you've been good. Do you remember that? How happy you were back then? How-" Angelus was interupted by Spike

"Shut up, just leave it, jus-" Angelus interrupted Spike that time round, time to do something to shock Buffy

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME CHILDE?" Spike's head immidiately bowed down at that voice

"Sorry Sire" he mumbled before he had even realised what he was doing, when he looked up again he saw Angelus's amused face.

"These are a lot of things you are doing out of habbit here William" Spike turned to look at Buffy, she looked completely shocked, she had never seen Spike obey an order like that.

"That chip of yours, you've had it for what, a couple of years? Over two years without feeding from anything, just drinking pigs blood, you can't tell me you enjoy that. Why do you do it?"

"I have to drink pigs blood, I can't drink from anyone, you know that"

"Uh-uh, that's where you are wrong. And you know you're wrong don't you? You can't feed from any human because it harms them, but you can still harm demons can't you?" Buffy was a bit lost as to where the conversation was going, but Spike knew exactly where it was heading.

"Don't" he warned Angelus

"Oh, you're giving me the orders now are you?" Angelus vamped out, and Buffy became instantly awake, watching his every move, though Spike knew he wasn't going to try and hurt anyone, far from it infact.

"Please, don't Angelus" Spike begged once more, though he knew it was useless, he would give in, just like he always did. Angelus bit his wrist, allowing the scent of his blood to fill the room. For Spike it was intoxicating, there was no blood like a sire's blood. It had power and strength above all other blood, he hadn't tasted that blood for years, the smell of the blood made him need it again, need his sire's blood, need his sire. But he refused to be taken in by it, he turned away from Angelus.

"Come on then Will, have some, I don't mind. It won't hurt you, you know that" For Spike it was too much however much he wanted to, he couldn't refuse blood from his sire. He stepped towards the cage, trying to resist but knowing himself that he couldn't. Angelus smiled as Spike put his game face on. By now Angelus had his arm held out through the bars, Spike couldn't help himslef, he grabbed the arm and began drinking, once he started he found he couldn't stop, he had missed drinking from a body, but his sire's blood, it was so much, his mind began to fill up of memorys again, memorys of him and Angelus, good memories.

When he finally let go of the arm he couldn't believe what he had just done, but he also knew if the chance came up again he wouldn't be able to resist it. Buffy was watching him shocked, but she didn't say anything. Spike finally looked up at Buffy.

"I need to go get some fresh air" he walked up the steps leaving a grinning Angelus behind him.

"See Buff? Your perfect little Spike isn't quite so perfect now is he? Drinking from the hostage, tut tut tut"

"You made him drink from you Angel, you made him"

"You were watching him as much as I was, you know he wasn't forced into it at all. And could you stop calling me Angel? I'm not like that idiot, I have much better taste in clothes, and I would've thought that you of all people would be able to appreciate that" He looked Buffy's outfit up and down "Then again, maybe not" He gave her a quick grin and then sat down to start reading again, he wasn't going to waste time talking to her, no he would wait for his childe to come back down, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he did.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Another story I found floating around on my computer, I found a few chapters so I'll post all I have and then if you like it please please review and tell me otherwise I'll just presume noone likes it and I'll leave it  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: In A:ts S4, Angelus is kept in Buffy's basment instead and BtVS characters have to take turns watching him.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Takes place in Buffy season 6/7(ish) What is in Angel season 4, Angelus hadn't been kept in the cage in L.A, but in one in Buffy's basement and BtVS characters had to take turns watching him.

I've made Angelus Spike's sire, I know Dru is but hey, I've always prefered the idea of Angelus, like Joss mentioned in 'School Hard' 'In the dark' and probably some other episodes I can't remember :D

Oh no soul for Spike, but he still has a chip (well for now anyway...)

Oh and one more thing :p Xander never left Anya at the alter!

* * *

"Spike!" Dawn shouted across the room. Spike was going to ignore her, but he couldn't so instead he turned to her.

"Are you ok? You seem a little distant?"

"No, I'm fine"

"I thought you were meant to be watching Angelus?"

"Erm no, Buffy took over so I came up for a bit. I was gonna go out"

"Oh don't please, I'm bored I've got no one to talk to, and Buffy won't let me go into the basement with her"

"Too right she shouldn't, you aren't going anywhere near Angelus. And anyway where's Red and the Whelp?"

"Willow is busy doing some spell thingy with Tara and Xander is out with Anya somewhere. And anyway, where were you planning on going? Its still daylight!"

"It is? Oh right, I thought it was later than it was, I kind of lost track with all the closed curtains"

"Well I could open the curtains for you if you want, then from your spot on the floor as a burnt pile of ashes you could always know what time it was" Dawn smiled jokingly up at him hoping to improve his mood. Spike atempted a small smile before heading up to his room.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go and get a bit of sleep now niblet, I've gotta watch Angelus again later"

"Ok nighty night Spike!" She smiled up at him as he walked past her and up the stairs, wondering what was bothering him so much.

A few hours later Spike was still looking at the ceiling from his bed, he couldn't out it off any longer, he was going to have to go and see Angelus again. He ran his tongue over his teeth, he could still taste his sire's blood. He got up and walked downstairs into the basement, Buffy was still sat there, Angelus now had some paper and a packet of pencils.

"Buffy? Why'd you give him those?"

"He was moaning, god I could swear he's almost as whiny as you sometimes" She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it for a second "Ok well maybe not that whiny, but still annoying"

Spike began to head back upstairs, the last thing he needed was Angelus drawing pictures of him, not like he used to. Buffy caught him before he reached the steps though.

"You came down 'cause it's your turn to look after him, remember?"

"Oh right, yeh sure luv"

"I'm going to go and get some quality sleep. Scream if he escapes from his cage or whatever, other than that try and keep it down!"

"Didn't know you cared" Spike mumbled under his breath.

"Hello again William" Spike instantly turned his attentions towards Angelus, watching him closley, trying to work out where he was going with the 'lets be nice to Will' act, it was not something Spike was used to.

"You thirsty? I have some extra blood if you're in need of any"

"Screw you, wanker"

"You remember the old times as well then William?" Spike just returned this comment with a glare

"Awww, come on, you not gonna smile for your picture?" Spike only just then noticed that the whole time they had been talking Angelus had been sketching away at his pad, something he'd always liked to do. Spike remembered a particular time when he had been forced to sit still, not moving a muscle for over 12 hours while Angelus sketched him, he hadn't even been alowed to move his eyes, let alone have some blood.

Angelus, as if reading his mind added "It's ok, I've got better at my sketching, you don't have to be perfectly still for me to draw you any more"

A while later Spike got bored and stood up to go and see what Angelus was doing, now he had finished sketching. He was twirling the keys in his hand when quicker than even his vampire eye-sight could see Angelus stood up, put his hands through the bars and grabbed the keys off him, he unlocked the cage and was stood next to Spike.

"Get into the cage Will"

"What? You've gotta be kidding?" Spike had a look of pure disbelief on his face, Angelus expected him to get into the cage of his own free will? Not likely.

"Get into the cage before I put you in the cage" Angelus spoke softly, almost a whisper, but Spike recognised that voice, and it hinted more than just a little bit of danger, and from past experience he knew he would be better off getting into the cage without a fight, he may need the energy later on, besides Angelus was easily stronger than him and if push came to shove he wouldn't be able to stake his sire, but he knew Angelus would have no problem in staking him. He walked slowly into the cage which Angelus then locked behind him, he then walked up the steps to round up the scooby gang.

Dawn was the easiest, she had her headphones on in her room so all he had to do was sneak up behind and place his hand over her mouth and he carried her downstairs and shut her in the cage with Spike, she was about to scream for Buffy when Spike stopped her.

"Shhhh, please niblet, screaming isn't going to help"Spike tried to give her what he thought was a reasuring smile. Angelus smiled as he went back upstairs, this time armed with a tranquiliser gun, obviously it had been for if he got out of control, he counted the bullets,6 well this was going to be fun then wasn't it.

The first five when down without a problem at all, but Buffy, she was going to be the hardest. He crept quietly into her room when she was lying, her back facing him. She had obviously sensed the vampire presence in the room

"Spike"

Angelus decided to use this to his advantage, and instead of speaking like he had intended on doing, he just quietly lifted up the gun, she was fast asleep in no time at all, now he just had to carry the lot of them downstairs to the cage before they woke up.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Another story I found floating around on my computer, I found a few chapters so I'll post all I have and then if you like it please please review and tell me otherwise I'll just presume noone likes it and I'll leave it  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: In A:ts S4, Angelus is kept in Buffy's basment instead and BtVS characters have to take turns watching him.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Takes place in Buffy season 6/7(ish) What is in Angel season 4, Angelus hadn't been kept in the cage in L.A, but in one in Buffy's basement and BtVS characters had to take turns watching him.

I've made Angelus Spike's sire, I know Dru is but hey, I've always prefered the idea of Angelus, like Joss mentioned in 'School Hard' 'In the dark' and probably some other episodes I can't remember :D

Oh no soul for Spike, but he still has a chip (well for now anyway...)

Oh and one more thing :p Xander never left Anya at the alter!

* * *

Buffy woke up confused, she couldn't work out where she was, until she looked around.

"Angelus" he looked up at her and smiled

"Awww shucks, how did you know it was me?" She looked around her and saw she wasn't alone in the cage. Dawn was huddled up against Willow, who in turn was leaning against Tara. Giles was sat on the only chair in the room. Xander and Anya had fell asleep against each other and Spike was pacing back and forwards in the small cage.

"Spike could you stop pacing, It's annoying"

"I don't care if it's bloody well annoying or not, I'll stop soddin' well pacing when I want to stop pacing"

"Stop pacing Boy" Spike stopped pacing. Angelus gave Buffy a small smile as she realised just how much control Angelus had over Spike.

"You know what everybody? It's actually kind of boring here, you know? Hmm I say we go somewhere more interesting, like my old mansion, that still has a great cage in the basement, I'm sure Will remembers that don't you? Do you remember exactly what I kept in the basement? All those... toys? And what else did we use to do in the basement Spike? Hmm can you remember? And look what I found! More tranquilser darts, so I can just shoot you all move you into my van and unload you all, sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Last time you shot me with that gun I wasn't ready, but this time I will be" Buffy reminded him, but Angelus just gave her a small smirk. Angelus loaded up the gun and went for the easy targets first, Willow, Tara and Dawn didn't even try to block the darts, they knew their reflexes were no way near good enough to escape them. Xander tried to block Anya's when it came her way but failed and he was shot soon after. Giles made an atempt to get out the way but ended up tripping over the chair and got shot easily. Angelus laughed, this was too easy. Next was Buffy, she avoided the first one by doing a backflip but unfortunately she banged into the wall when she didn't have enough space to land making herself an easy target for Angelus, who took the oppurtunity and shot her.

He then unlocked the cage.

"Erm, you haven't shot me yet" Spike helpfully pointed out to him

"I know, I need someone to help me load the bodies into the van, well actually not help, do it all for me"

"And I would do this because...?" Angelus picked up Buffy then pulled out a different gun, Spike could tell this gun had proper bullets, not darts, at first he wondered where the gun had came from, surely Angelus hadn't had that all the time he had been in the cage, but where else would he have got it from? Then he remembered his current situation.

"You don't want the slayer here getting well you know, dead do you?" Spike carefully picked up Dawn and headed outside to the van, Xanders construction van, and put her gently into the back of it, it was the last thing he wanted to do, put her in more danger, but Angelus had a gun pointed at Buffy's head and he didn't want to risk anything. He walked back and forwards, Angelus constantly keeping an eye on him, until everybody was in the back of the van, Angelus then put Buffy in there then walked round to the front of the van where he pulled out Xander's supplies.

He came back with a string of rope and tied everyones hands and feet together, pausing to tie Buffy and Spike up twice over with the rope, if anyone had the power to escape him, it would be one of those two. Spike felt a small prick in his neck and suddenly felt very sleepy he drifted off into a deep sleep. Angelus tutted from behind him, wondering how the boy had been so oblivious to him sneaking up behind him with a needle, he added that to the list of about 20 other things in his mind that he was going to punish the boy for.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Another story I found floating around on my computer, I found a few chapters so I'll post all I have and then if you like it please please review and tell me otherwise I'll just presume noone likes it and I'll leave it  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: In A:ts S4, Angelus is kept in Buffy's basment instead and BtVS characters have to take turns watching him.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Takes place in Buffy season 6/7(ish) What is in Angel season 4, Angelus hadn't been kept in the cage in L.A, but in one in Buffy's basement and BtVS characters had to take turns watching him.

I've made Angelus Spike's sire, I know Dru is but hey, I've always prefered the idea of Angelus, like Joss mentioned in 'School Hard' 'In the dark' and probably some other episodes I can't remember :D

Oh no soul for Spike, but he still has a chip (well for now anyway...)

Oh and one more thing :p Xander never left Anya at the alter!

* * *

When Spike finally woke up he was in another cage along with Buffy, Giles, Tara, Willow, Dawn, Xander and Anya. It seemed he had been the last to wake up.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Spike instantly froze at that cold voice, he couldn't believe he had been feeling for his sire yesterday, that he had drank willingly from him. "You know what Will? I've actually been quite bored, but I've been thinking up of a few games we could play. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Spike knew there was no point in arguing against him, instead he just went along with it, hoping it would be over shortly, but knowing Angelus it would be going on for as long as possible.

"What sort of games did you have in mind?"

"Ooooh I don't know, I only have some basic ideas in my head. They contain you, and they contain me. They also contain, whips, chains, blood, holy water, crosses and oh, lots more blood" He smiled at Spike once again. Spike was learning to hate that smile, like he always had in the past, whenever he had seen that smile on his sire's face he had known it had meant trouble.

"So you gonna come out of that cage so we can get started or not? However, I understand if you don't want to play, I mean I could always get one of the slayerettes to play games with me, like Dawnie, Dawn would play with me, wouldn't you?" He turned to Dawn whose eyes in turn widened in fear.

"You leave her alone" Spike attempted to stand up, but found it was hard with his hands and legs tied together but on his fourth atempt he managed it and he hopped over to the door which Angelus unlocked for him. Once the door was locked behind Spike he untied the ropes binding Spike and the first chance he go Spike started to slam his fist into Angelus's face, however Angelus had been expecting the blow and caught his hand, grabbed the other one, held them both behind Spikes head and pinned him up against the wall.

"Well, you always did like to play rough didn't you Will?" Spike wasn't going to give up that easy and he kicked Angelus in the shin making him double over, he quickly freed his hands but found he was pinned up the wall once again.

"As fun as this is, do we really have to waste all our energy on these futile atempts to escape?" Spike considered making a run for the door, but he remembered the people in the cage, even if he did escape they wouldn't been any safer, if anything they would be in more danger. He bowed his head as a sign of submission, he knew he had lost this battle.

"There's a good boy. Now what to do first? I wonder....." Angelus appeared to be thinking of something before he spoke to Spike once again "How about you choose? Which one of our games did you like the best?" Spike grinned in spite of himself, he had mostly enjoyed Angelus's games, up to a certain extent. Angelus knew exactly how far he could go before Spike had stopped enjoying the pain, and he also knew exactly how far to go to break him, he never di break him, not completely, but almost.

"You like our games don't you?" Angelus pointed out seeing the grin on Spike's face

"No, I liked our 'games', past tense, I'm different now"

"We'll see about that won't we?" Angelus walked over to a table at the back of the room and picked up a small knife, he then walked back to Spike.

"Take off your shirt" On hearing this order Buffy had expected Spike to put up a fight and to start arguing again, but instead he took his shirt off, folded it up neatly and put it on a chair nearby.

"Never did like to get your clothes messed up and all bloody did you Will?"

"Not if I could help it" Angelus might have known Spike well, but Spike also knew his sire and knew exactly what his first move was going to be, and sure enough Angelus walked towards Spikes back and started tracing lines on Spike's back, it stung but Spike didn't make a sound, it was nothing as bad as the pain he got from the chip in his head when he tried to hurt someone. It soon became clear to the others that he was starting to spell something out. First an A, then an N. When he was finished he stood back to observe his masterpiece. There in beautiful calligrapy writing was the name Angelus. He let them all see it before licking up his childe's excess blood. Spike flinched when he felt Angelus's tongue against his back, not just because it stung, just the feel of his sire was enough to bring back memories, painful memories, but good ones as well. When he was finished with Spike's back he stood up.

"You always did forget who you belonged to, didn't you Will?"

"And you didn't like me to forget did you? I have vague memories of you spelling your name out with something not quite as harmless as a pocket knife" Angelus thought for a moment then a smile of recognition replaced his confused look, Spike loved that smile, it wasn't the normal look on Angelus's face, no that was a smirk, this was a smile, it made things feel like the old days. Well almost, he wasn't in enough pain yet for it to be like the old days.

"Ah yes, the red hot pokers, I seem to remember having some fun with those"

"Well you were the only one" Spike grumbled, things just felt so right, here he was moaning, arguing, laughing with his sire, it truely felt like old times, then he reminded himself, the people in the cage, he couldn't lose himself in the past, he had to cling on to reality.

Angelus walked up to him and took hold of his head with a pair of strong hands, though his touch was gentle. He kissed Spike delicatley on the lips and soon Spike was kissing him back. When Spike realised what he was doing he quickly removed his lips from his sires. Reality he reminded himself.

"Awww, Will doesn't want to play? Never mind maybe later" He motioned for Spike to get back in the cage as he unlocked it and then locked it again.

"You can untie the others if you like, I'm going out" As soon as Spike had finished untieing everyone Buffy stood up and slammed Spike against the wall. Spike flinched as his cuts started bleeding again.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You kissed him Spike, you kissed Angelus. Remember evil Angelus. Evil, I-like-to-torture-my-friends-and-murder-them-vampire-Angelus. MY Ex-Boyfriend Angelus" Buffy was furious she was just starting to trust Spike again and then this.

"No I didn't. I didn't kiss your ex-boyfriend. I kissed my sire, and nothing you say, nothing you do can change that. He might be evil. He might still be torturing people. He might still be murdering people. But he is still my sire and I... I still love him" A single tear escaped from Spike's eye as he slid down the wall as Buffy loosened her grip on him. She couldn't believe he was crying, Spike crying, she had never seen him cry, she had never expected to see him cry either.

It was a few hours later when Angelus returned, most likely from a night's hunt and when he came in Spike was no longer crying. However Spike was shaking, violently. All of his emotions had been mixed up together, the love for his sire, his hatred for Angelus, the fact that he cared for all the humans in the cage, all of them innocent, yet he cared more for the man that was putting this pain upon them.

Angelus glanced over to see Spike shaking and he went over to the cage, unlocking it once more, this time not bothering to lock it up again, he knew they weren't stupid enough to try and escape. He scooped Spike up in his arms and carried him over to a chair where he sat down, cradling Spike and rocking him gently, and ever so often a purr escaped from Spike.

Spike knew exactly what was going on and couldn't believe his situation, he hated Angelus but he loved him more than he hated him, he wanted him, he needed him. The short time Angelus had been back he had been reminded of how it used to be and he found an ache coming from inside, a longing for his sire, to become his childe once again.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: This is the last chapter I had on my computer, so the last chapter I will post unless I get some feedback!

Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: In A:ts S4, Angelus is kept in Buffy's basment instead and BtVS characters have to take turns watching him.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Takes place in Buffy season 6/7(ish) What is in Angel season 4, Angelus hadn't been kept in the cage in L.A, but in one in Buffy's basement and BtVS characters had to take turns watching him.

I've made Angelus Spike's sire, I know Dru is but hey, I've always prefered the idea of Angelus, like Joss mentioned in 'School Hard' 'In the dark' and probably some other episodes I can't remember :D

Oh no soul for Spike, but he still has a chip (well for now anyway...)

Oh and one more thing :p Xander never left Anya at the alter!

* * *

Even later, at around 6 in the morning everyone in the cage had fell asleep and Spike was waking up from a deep sleep to find himself in his sire's arms, he didn't know what to do, move away, stay close, get closer? In the end he pretended to still be asleep thinking it was the easiest option.

"You never were very good at acting were you Will?" Spike looked up, he should have known Angelus could still tell when he was awake, he had always managed it before, just like Spike could feel his sire's presence in a room. "Come on, don't look so surprised, I can read you like a book. What's the matter? Fell out with the slayer and her bunch of mates?"

"something like that" Spike murmered so quietly Angelus was the only person in the room, other than himself to hear it, and he only managed to hear it because of the enhanced vampire hearing.

"Aww, well you know you could always come back to me, then you wouldn't have to bother about all their feelings"

"You know I can't do that"

"Maybe, maybe not. But the question is - do you want to do that?"

"No, of course I......" Spike's voice trailed off as he actually began to process the question, searching his mind for the answer, he knew what the answer should be, but couldn't decide what the answer was.

"Hmmm you have a think about that for a bit" Buffy was now staring at the pair of them.

"Look who's awake"

"What do you want from us Angelus?"

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure, what do you think I want from you?"

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

"True... I wonder if William here knows" Buffy noticed Spike was still in Angelus's arms and just gave him 'a look' and turned away

"Buffy, please" Spike stood up and walked to the cage

"You come in here near any of my friends and I will knock you out" Spike walked into the cage despite her warning and true to her word Buffy knocked him out, Spike made no atempt to block her attacks though he probably could.

When he woke up once again that day Buffy was staring at him once more. Angelus was also watching him, to see what his childe's next move would be.

"Gave me a headache" he grunted, trying to break the ice, but knowing that was mission impossible

"I'll give you a lot worse than a headache if you want"

"I'd like to see you bloody well try"

"Get out of here"

"Fine, Slayer" Spike stood up and walked out of the cage and walked up the steps.

"And where do you think you're going?" Angelus looked curiously at his childe walking up the steps, with the same swagger he had had all those years ago.

"Out"

"Have you forgotten that you happen to be my prisoner. I don't generally let my prisoners out for little walks"

"Piss off" Spike went for the handle, but once again Angelus surprised him with his speed and Spike was rolling down the steps.

"Bleedin' poofter" He stood up again to show that he wasn't going to give into Angelus, and found that he happened to be pinned up against a wall.

"Bugger" he muttered to himself more than anyone else

"Now I think someone is going to get back into the cage aren't they?"

"What? And get beaten to a bloody pulp by the slayer? I don't think so"

"It's either that or get beaten to a bloody pulp by your sire, and I think you know which one would hurt more, don't you?" Spike knew which one he would prefer, Buffy might be able to knock him unconcious and beat him til he was black and blue but that was nothing compared to what Angelus could do in just 1 minute.

"Fine" Spike raised his hands up to his head to show he was giving into Angelus and instantly the grip on his shoulders pinning him up against the wall was loosened. He took a deep, unnecisary breath as he walked back into the cage and Buffy ran at him, only to bounce off an invisible barrier before she hit him. Spike looked around confused until he saw Willow and Tara.

"What was that?" Buffy was furious, something was preventing her from attacking Spike

"That, was us. We don't want you hurting Spike, he's your friend, he's our friend, or have you forgotten that?" Willow spoke up for the first time giving Buffy a glare that no one had realised she was capable of, that and her resolve face was enough to get Buffy to start backing down, but she wasn't going to give up completely.

"But he's evil, he was kissing Angelus for heavens sake"

"Spike isn't evil. He doesn't kill people does he?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly, so just leave him alone, you won't be able to hurt him now anyway"

"Not wanting to distract any of you little scoobies from your conversation, but did I actually give any of you permission to use magic? Maybe I wanted Buffy to attack William here"

"You might be his sire but you aren't mine, so I'm not under your control in anyway"

"Well I could change that if you want?" Willow's eyes widened when she realised what he meant."But I won't. For now. Next time you do something like that, you ask my permission though. Also I presume I will still be able to hurt him?" Willow had tempted herself with the idea of making Spike immune to the attacks from Angelus as they seemed to be affecting him so much, but she had decided not to risk it.

"Yes, you can still hurt him" Spike turned and faced Willow

"Thanks pet" she just gave him a small smile and he settled down on the floor, only to be approached by Buffy once again.

"I might not be able to hurt you now, but I will... eventually and right then you will wish you had stayed out there with Angelus" Spike actually laughed when he stood up this time

"You really don't get it do you Slayer? Whatever you can do to me in an hour, a day, a week, whatever he could do a hell of a lot worse to me in under a minute. He has power over me that you can't even begin to understand, you really should study vampires a little more, maybe listen to your watcher a bit more often before you start walking around pretending you know everything about me. You might think you know me better than everyone in this room put together but here's a news flash for you Slayer, you haven't lived with me for over a hundred years, you haven't tortured me on a daily basis, you haven't had a relationship with me, not a proper one, and you didn't make me"

Angelus, who had been watching his childe's little speech was looking vaguely amused

"You tell her Will m' boy, you tell her"

"And you," Spike turned to Angelus. "You don't own me anymore, I'm no longer 'your boy' I might have been once, I accept that fact, I'll even admit it here, in front of witnesses, but now you don't know me, no one knows me and no one owns me, I'm not going through all that again and there's still a chance that it could happen, so I'm not going to take the risk" He walked over to Buffy "Give me your stake"

"What?" Buffy looked completely and utterly confused and was taken off guard when Spike lunged at her and grabbed the stake. He turned it around and aimed it at his heart.

"It all stops, now. The pain, the hurt, the hatrid, the love. It's all going to end here" However once again Spike had been caught up in his own feelings and actions he hadn't sensed his sire sneak up behind him, who swiftly snapped his arm, breaking it easily and the stake clattered to the ground.

"I don't think that would be a good idea do you William?" Spike's arm was now twisted painfully behind his back and he was howling out in pain. Eventually Angelus had decided that he had been caused enough pain for now and let go of the arm which Spike then began to cradle awkwardly as Angelus then led him out of the cage.

"I'm dissappointed Will, really I am. I didn't think that even you would stoop so low as to take your own life" Despite his words Angelus didn't look angry.

"It all stops here? Did you really hate your life that much? You might hate me now, but you've hated me for what? A few years? How long did you love me then? hmmm?"

"Piss off wanker"

"Ooooh not in a good mood are you Will? Come here" It was a simple order, an order that he could easily ignore, Angelus hadn't even had a threatening tone when he had said it, despite that he obeyed the order, still holding his broken arm in the other.

"You really gonna let the slayer bother you that much, you're really going to take your life just because she managed to piss you off?"

"It wasn't because of her. It was because of you. It's happening again, all the feelings that have been covered up for years, they're coming out again, and I'm not going to let that happen. Give me the stake"

"No I won't give you the stake and you know why? One, your my childe and if anyone's gonna dust you, it will be me. Two, I don't follow any orders given to me by you and three, i'm not ready to let you leave this world, just yet"

Spike just glared at his sire, he didn't really have a proper response for him but he wasn't going to stand there stuttering and apologising, no way, even all those years ago Spike had never once apologised without being prompted, or without having the apology beaten out of him, and he was dammed if he was going to start now.

"Haven't you got something to say to me then Will?"

"I'm not gonna apologise to you if that's what you think"

"I wasn't asking for a apology, but a thankyou would have been nice"

"A thankyou , thanks for what? Locking me up in a cage? Snapping my arm? Tell me Angelus just what exactly should I be thanking you for?"

"Your life, giving it to you in the first place, and keeping you from taking it, I know you didn't really want to dust yourself"

"Well technically you took my life in the first place"

"And we both know what your life was like in the first place don't we Will?"

"Mmmmmm. Yeah mate, thanks. Thanks a bunch, you've been such a great help over the years, especially getting a bloody soul, that really helped me out, abandoning me, leaving me sire-less. So yeah Angelus, thanks, thanks a lot"


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Well I haven't updated this story for like, forever, however seeing as I had a new review for it recently I decided, why not? I atempted another chapter, I did stop this story as I wasn't getting many reviews and I got kind of stuck as to where to advance on... but I tried, and that's worth something right?

Also, just a quick question, could you let me know if you wanted this fic to have a 'ship in it (Angelus/Spike) or for me to try and keep it 'ship free?

Oh and do you want anyone to die/or get let go from the cage? Not Spike or Angelus, but the scoobies, I was thinking of killing a few off, just for fun, and the fact that I don't actually use half of them, but if you don't particuarly like character death and would be tempted to stop reading if there was some then please let me know and I could arrange a deal between Angelus and the Scoobies, or I could just keep them all there. Please let me know when you review, which I know you will if you want another chapter quicker than this one came : D

Rating is still pg-13ish because of language (Spike's language, surprise, surprise) may go up later on, haven't actually decided where the story is actually heading yet....

Anyway, here we go, a very short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.

Caged - Chapter Six

* * *

Spike paced the cage angrily, Angelus had left shortly after his outburst, not saying a thing about it, leaving him even more pissed than he had been previous, but he realised that it probably had been a good idea. Afterall when the vampire who is your sire has kidnapped you and some of your not-quite-friends, it probably isn't a good idea to get pissed off at him and start shouting at him, though he had kind of buggered that one up already anyway.

His eyes darted around quickly, taking in the other occupants of the far too small cage. Xander was kicking his feet up against the wall, apparantly more bored than anything, Buffy was scowling at him, Giles was cleaning his glasses and everyone else was asleep, well at some people were relaxed enough to sleep he thought bitterly, before he began to start pacing yet again.

Hearing a door slam upstairs he grudgingly sat down on the hard concrete, before Angelus had the chance to start ordering him around just to humiliate him in front of a bunch of humans. Glancing up he saw the door open and close before a very happy looking Angelus, who had at a guess just had a nice warm feed. The thought of hot, pulsing, human blood made him tremble at the thought and his stomach would have growled if that hadn't been physically impossible for vampires.

"Aww, if I'd known you were hungry I would have saved you some Will" Angelus grinned cockily as he read his Childe's mind as though it were an open book.

Angelus headed straight towards the cage and swung open the door wider than he needed to, but no one bothered to make a run for it, they would have all escaped a long time ago if it had just been bars stopping them from getting out and he knew it.

He chucked in a plastic carrier bag and closed the door behind him, but once again he didn't bother to lock it, even if a miracle happened and they managed to get past him, would they really make it past all of the other vampires upstairs, and on every other floor, and the minions that were out on watch all around the house? Doubtful, but he stored it in the back of his mind as it would be funny to watch if he got a bit bored later on.

Buffy cautiously opened the bag in front of her which revealed itself to contain a few bottles of water, some basic food supplies and a couple of bags of blood which she looked at in distaste.

Spike hungrily reached forwards and grabbed the bags, he was starving. Vamping out and sinking his teeth into the bag he paused suddenly, taking several facts in. One, the bag was warm, and hence the blood inside it was warm, not hot, but a nice temperature anyway. Two, the blood was human, and fairly fresh as well, not like the stuff he sometimes bought from Willy's. Three, it wasn't all human, he could clearly pick out the taste of his Sire's blood mixed in with it.

He looked up, his fangs still attachted to the bag and found Angelus looking at him in an amused fashion.

"You can throw it back in my face, but you aren't getting anything else, so you can choose between your hunger and your pride, your descision doesn't bother me"

Buffy snorted as she thought she knew why Spike was pausing with his blood.

"What's wrong Spike? Come on, you've been living off pig's blood for years now, surely you should be used to it by now, or are you going to complain because 'Daddy' doesn't love you enough to give you something proper anymore?"

Spike ignored Buffy's comment, she didn't know what the fuck she was taling about and he didn't particuarly care to correct her either.

Hesitantly he lowered his eyes and began slowly drinking the blood, savouring the taste and out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of the gang stir and start to eat the food Angelus had got for them. When the bag was drained he reached for the other one, not wanting the blood to go cold before he managed to start it.

When he had demolished both bags he sat back, actually feeling sated after a meal for once, which actually felt nice. Glancing up he saw Angelus was still staring back at him, looking extremley smug. He had no idea why the smug look had only just appeared, he must have known before hand that the blood wouldn't be thrown back at him, Spike was too desperate to throw away good blood.

Licking his fangs and returning to his human face he saw that the others had just about finished whatever small rations Angelus had allowed them to have and they were all now taking in the silent scene between the two vampires with interest.

Spike was now worried and curious. Despite what had happened last time Angelus had offered him his blood, there were actual rules that they were meant to follow. He searched back through hismemory into one of the mind numningly boring lessons that Angelus ahd drilled into his head once apon a time. The strict voice drifted back to him. 'On occasion of a gift of blood from one's Sire, it is customary for the Childe to bare their neck and allow access for their Sire to take what he pleases' Spike rememebred asking what happened if the Sire was a female, seeing as he had said 'he' and not 'he or she', he also remembered getting a good beating for that particular question.

"So? What are you going to do Will?" Angelus didn't look angry, for the moment, but he new all that could change in an instant if he didn't make the right choices, he was well aware of Angelus's mood swings, worse than a tennage girl, he was.

Standing up slowly he opened the door with one arm, his broken arm hung loosley by his side, but was already healing, another 24 hours and it would be fine, a bit sore, but it would have healed. Angelus had made a clean snap earleir, he could have broken it roughly at a bad angle, now that would have taken a while to heal, and would have been one hell of a lot more painful.

Shutting the door gently behind him Spike walked up to his sire who was now standing and he looked him briefly in the eye, before dropping to his knees and baring his neck to the towering figure above him.

"I offer you my blood in thanks for your own" Spiek couldn't remember exactly what he was meant to say but he just made it up and hoped Angelus wouldn't call him on it.

"Why thankyou William, I accept" Angelus picked up Spike by the shoulder of the T-Shirt he was wearing and brought his neck towards the fangs that had ust appeared at the site of his Childe knealing down before him submissivley, a rare sight when it came to William.

Surprisingly Spike didn't feel the harsh bite of his Sire's fangs ripping into his flesh and the painful removal of blood being forced out too quickly, he instead felt them gently prick his skin and begin to leisurley pull the blood from him, the feeling was too much and he couldn't help but lean forward and clutch at his Sire, pulling him closer.

Spike only hoped that Angelus stopped soon, otherwise he would lose control, and he knew just what would happen then...

* * *

A/N2: There we go then, I've updated after about 3 months, possibly over, you want another update? Review, please, just let me know someone is reading this.

And another point, nothing to do with this story, I'm looking for someone who would like to co-write a fic with me, something I've always wanted to do, I haven't actually got any major ideas at the moment, but from looking at my stories you can probably guess what kinda stuff a write and so forth, if you like simalar stuff, then please, let me know!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I actually got an e-mail, not just a review, asking me to update, and I mean, how could I actually refuse? And to those who asked me if I'd be interested in killing off Buffy, sounds a good idea to me, but I'm not sure some people would like it, so I'm leaving her along for now...

Anyway I got laodsa reviews for the last chapter so I'm expecting many more again if you want another chapter. And for the whole, me not updating for ages again, I've decided to write a minimum of one chapter a week, on the weekend, for any one of my stories, so naturally the story with the most reviews is the story I choose to update, so review people, please!

When it comes to the rating of the chapter, I think I've got it right but if anyone disagrees then please, please, please let me know as I'm not particuarly good at rating my stories, especially using the American system, sorry.

Caged - Chapter 7

* * *

The feeling of his Sire's fangs embedded deep inside his neck was almost too much for him to cope with. He desperatley tried to push away from Angelus and pull himself closer at the same time, his mind was too confused for him to make an actual decision on what he wanted.

Angelus grinned above him as he slowed down his drinking even further, there wouldn't be any fun if William collapsed from a lack of blood, but the way things were going it looked like there could be a lot of fun that night if things went his way.

Spike finally made a decision and pulled his Sire as close as was possible and wrapped his legs around Angelus' and allowed himself to be carried and then pushed up against a wall as his hands struggled to find a good place to grip but they kept slipping, along with any sense of pride he had left earlier on that day.

Angelus finally felt Spike's body relax and lean into him further and he began to grind his hips up against the younger vampire, who made no effort to stop him. He finally withdrew his fangs from Spike's neck but he didn't seem to even notice, too busy trying to make more contact with Angelus.

Cold, wet lips were searching for any point on the older vampire's neck to kiss, lick and nip. Angelus held back a groan as he felt himself get impossibly harder at the thought of claiming his childe fully once again and his eyes drifted shut as he remembered the last time.

"Sire..." The one word, moaned almost silently was enough to send Angelus over the edge. His body shuddered with released tension while his Childe was still whimpering trying to get the feel of his Sire back up against him.

Angelus could see his boy still trying desperatley for the point where he could reach his release, but he knew that he waasn't expecting it, not yet. Sire's came first, Sire's were in charge, those were the rules, he couldn't cum until he had permission and if he ignored those rules he was practically chaining himself up with a sign saying 'Kick me' on his back... or on other places.

Just as he began to feel sorry for Spike another voice in the room spoke up and Angelus inwardly cringed. Any small distraction and Spike would be brought back to reality again, and that would eb the end of all his fun for tonight.

"Errr, not to spoil any of your fun, but do we really have to watch?"

Angelus sent an angry glare Xander's way as he felt his boy stiffen and his mind begin to fall back down to earth and hit it with a large thud. Arms began pushing out and trying to get rid of the feel of his Sire.

For once in his life Angelus actually complied with William's unspoken request and let him drop to the ground slowly, before opening the large cage door and letting Spike half walk, half crawl back into the cage, still sporting a painfully hard erection.

However before clsoing the door shut Angelus reached in and grabbed Xander then slammed the door and for once, he actually locked it.

"Come on then boy you spoiled my fun for tonight, so it looks to me like you're providing the entertainment" Angelus sneered at the boy and felt the waves of fear rolling off the youth.

"Angelus, leave him alone, I'll come back out, I won't fight"

"You think I want you like that William? I don't want you lying flat on your back, free of emotions, I want you hot, desperate and needy, not letting me fuck you just so you can save some mortal that you've never liked in your life. And it's Sire to you now boy, don't forget that"

Spike slumped back helplessley against the wall, his eyes avoiding the desperate stares from all of the Scoobies, other than Buffy who had taken to trying to kick the solid steel cage door open.

Angelus realised what she was doing and growled a quick warning to her.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you, Buff, not when I'm holding your white knight here by the scruff of his neck, and you never know what could happen, humans can be so... breakable" As if to prove his point he threw Xander across the room, who hit his head against the wall, but didn't fall unconcious.

Buffy would do almost anything to save any of her friends but she wasn't going to do anything that could endanger Xander further, what she needed was a plan, and for once in her life, she didn't need Giles' advice, she had one all on her own, kind of similar to something she had done to Drusilla a while ago.

She grabbed Spike by the neck and grabbed the stake off the floor and held it by Spike's heart.

"Angelus, you're going to leave Xander alone, any anger of yours, you can take out on 'William' here, presuming he isn't a pile of dust by that time"

"I am, am I? What makes you think that Will would give me any more entertainment than the whole Scoobie gang? I mean come on Buff, the Slayer and her fearless bunch of do-gooders or that pathetic excuse for a vampire? Who do you think I'm going to choose?"

Buffy froze for the first time since she started her plan, when she had held a stake above Drusilla's heart Spike hadn't paused, he easily chose Drusilla over all the humans, but then again they obviously loved each other, she had a feeling that the relationship between him and Angelus was a little more complicated, but she had started her plan, so she might as well finish it, she decided to call his bluff.

"Lets find out"


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I just tried something slightly different, it's mainly thoughts so the storyline doesn't really change until the end of the chapter, so if you want to ksip everything beforehand, feel free.

As usual, please review, I like to know that I'm not wasting my time and people to actually enjoy what I'm writing.

Caged - Chapter Eight

* * *

Shit. Why did that little bitch have to ruin everything? Just when things were starting to get going she had to pull this fucking stunt. And his boy, he could have easily avoided the Slayer's grip if he'd wanted, he was just being stubborn, only the Slayer seemed too stupid to realise it. No matter what had happened in the past between them, all the little fights Buffy had won, she just hadn't realised that he had been playing with her. 

The score card was highly in his favour at the moment, and one little win wouldn't set the balance spinning, but one could give her more confidence and lead to two and two to three and it might not stop.

He wouldn't let William die, there was no chance of that, but the question was how he would do it. He could let good old Buff meet her ending here and now, or she could do the little 'swap'. It wouldn't make any difference, he would still have them all trapped and under his control. But he still didn't want to give Buffy the feeling that she had won, even if it was only this once.

One thing he knew for sure was that his Childe would be getting a nice beating for this, why did these sort of situations always have something to do with Will? He seemed to attract this sort of trouble and take it around with him.

He glanced over at Buffy and saw her resolve slip slightly as she tried to work out the safest solution for her and her friends and he barely held back a smirk as he saw her dart her eyes around the room and find another solution, though even she knew it was hopeless.

The stake began to quiver in her hand, Angelus wasn't giving anything away with his facial expressions and she had no idea what he was planning on doing, but whatever it was there was going to be a casualty, or possibly more.

She considered dropping the stake and giving up to Angelus in hope of lowering any suffering that Xander may have to go through, but giving up wasn't in her nature, especially where the alter-ego of her ex-boyfriend was concerned.

Angelus' face twitched and she knew that he was trying to hold back a smirk, smug bastard. He knew just as well as she did that it was hopeless but she couldn't stop herself from trying to find a way out of it.

She didn't particuarly want to kill Spike, but she knew if it came between him and any of her friends she wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Angelus knew that as well, it was shown so clearly in her expression, it's why she didn't bother playing poker with Spike that time, it just didn't work with her.

She made the mistake of looking into Xander's eyes, he was still slumped up against the wall and Angelus had his back to him but he wasn't moving. Buffy looked away quickly. The fear she had seen in his eyes was just too much, they had to sort out this mess quickly, but she was well aware that it was Angelus who was calling the shots.

Ow. That was about the only comprehendable thought that was going through Xander's head at that moment in time. He knew he was only being used as a pawn in this huge game, Angelus was using him to get what he wanted, he wasn't actually causing him pain because he wanted to hurt Xander. He wasn't sure whether that thought was meant to be a comfort or not.

He had been thrown around on patrol plenty of times before, but this was different. For one there aren't all that many solid stone walls in a cemetary, and normally he had Buffy to stake whatever vamp had just attacked him and he could laugh as his attacker turned to dust.

He wasn't stupid or naive enough to think that that would happen this time though. He knew how hard it was for Buffy to even be in the same room as Angelus, but having to stake him? As much faith he had in Buffy, he wasn't sure that even if one of them was in direct danger she would be able to put a stop to it.

Even if she could bring herself to try and kill him, what were the odds that she would actually be able to beat him in a fight? So baisically they were buggered. Wow, he definatley had been spending way too much time around Spike recently, though he didn't think he had to worry about that any more. Even if they did get out of here alive he was doubtful that the bleached vampire would be hanging out around at the Magic Box any more.

Speaking of... He looked over at Spike who was standing calmly and not trying to get away from the stake.

Moron.

Stupid bint. Couldn't she see that Angelus was just playing with her and this would only turn out how he wanted to? What she did didn't matter, it wouldn't make a difference.

The stake held against him was shaking slightly and he knew that she was losing what little resolve she had had to begin with. The fight was obviously going to go Angelus' way, everyone knew that. The only thing they didn't know, was what exactly Angelus' way was.

He looked up into Angelus' eyes and found he couldn't look away. His sire held his gaze evenly and for an instant Spike wanted nothing more than to run to his sire. He quickly pushed those thoughts away, but he saw Angelus' lip twitch slightly and he knew that Angelus knew exactly what was going on inside his head.

He should have been scared for his life. He wasn't though, he didn't think Angelus would let the Slayer stake him, but he knew after this mess was cleaned up he was in deep shit.

Why didn't things ever go his way? You know, just for once something should go his way and work out well for him.

But does it ever?

No.

Angelus grabbed Xander and walked towards the cage door which he opened and held out another hand for Spike.

"No, I get Xander first"

"Oh come on Buff! You know I could just lock you all up in that cage once you have Xander and starve you to death, so they way I see it? You aren't in any place to be making demands of me"

Buffy looked unsure but one look at Xander and she passed Spike over who let out a small growl as he stopped himself just before he collided with Angelus.

Angelus turned around and for a sickening moment Buffy thought he was going to keep Xander out with him but just as the door was closing he threw the young slayerette in and once again locked the door and turned to face Spike.

"William, William, William. Whatever will I do with you?" Angelus mock tutted before throwing Spike across the room to the side of the wall that had four chains attatched. Two for feet, two for hands. Angelus took a moment to admire the shirtless form of his childe before speaking again.

"Three guesses what's coming next"


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's - AN UPDATE! Wow, I know it's shocking after over a month, technically I should be updating my other stories as well, but I've got like writers block or something, which would mean I was an actual writer, not someone who just liked typing up scenes that included naked Spike, so maybe not writers block, but something along those lines.

Anyway sired-by-spike updated an amazing story, like the day after she had posted (putting me to shame) and requested a new chapter (though no story was specified) and after ebing in the good mood at being able to read a new chapter, how could I refuse? Sothere you go, either thank or blame her for this chapter.

Hopefully I'll update sooner next time, though I do have a valid excuse this time, exams, oh the joys I have instore for me in these weeks (starting tommorrow) And it's not as if I'm meant to be revising or anything at the moment...

Oh and on a bright note, I just had to mention this, Collectormania 7 is in Milton Keynes (fairly close to where I live) and Alexis Denisof and James Marsters are going, and so am I, WOOOOH! Yes, just had to say that. Anyway, on with the story, as usual please review!

* * *

It could be worse. Possibly. Ok, probably not. Spike took a minute to evaluate his situation. Here he was, chained to a wall in Angelus' basement awaiting his punishment. Though that wasn't what he was dreading, a punishment from Angelus was not a matter to be taken lightly, but they both knew Angelus was just playing and he wouldn't come out of this severley damaged. Although it might help him if he could actually see what Angelus was going to beat him with, or anticipate the blows. But no, the awkward bastard had chained him facing the wall. Typical.

He could hear the master vampire pacing behind him and he almost flinched when all of a sudden the cool fingers were stroking his shoulders, poof could still move quicker than any vamp he knew. The cool fingers changed their direction and started a slow journey downwards. They stopped again at his lower back and he stood frozen to the spot not wanting to move an inch incase it distracted Angelus, and if there was one thing he knew about his sire, it was that he didn't like to be distracted.

He heard a soft chuckle come from behind his left ear and he knew Angelus was enjoying this way too much, his childe standing still as a statue not wanting to disturb his master, the perfect submissive. A war started in Spike's head the moment that thought entered it. He could carry on staying still just as Angelus wanted, or he could start fighting, but going back to Angelus' earlier comment on loving his fire it could quite possibly be exactly what Angelus wanted as well.

He couldn't win. Whatever he bloody well did he couldn't win. Bugger Angelus, bugger the Scoobies and bugger this whole fucking world. Not literally though, just the thought of buggering Xander sent a shiver down his spine.

"FUCK" The first blow caught Spike by surprise, he had once again been too caught up in his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten about the punishment and Angelus had caught him off guard, which was probably exactly what he was waiting for.

He could practically feel Angelus' smirk from behind him at having got his childe to scream on the first blow and Spike fumed silently at Angelus' ability to beat him in every situation going, it was so bloody unfair.

"Never used to be able to get you that easy William. You must be growing soft in all this time you've spent with the Slayer"

"Spent less time with her than you have, I also haven't been in her bed" Spike cringed but kept his mouth firmly closed and didn't let a sound out of it as a rain of hard, painful blows landed in similar spots around his back. At least time he had been prepared for it, as fun as it was, there was always a price for taunting Angelus.

After Angelus had finished taking out his immediate anger on his childe the whip was dropped to the floor and he took a moment to admire his masterpiece. There wasn't an uncovered area on the back of his boy that was left untouched, though blood had yet to be drawn it was so close to the surface he could practically feel it, and it left him with the urge to see the blood running rivers down William's back.

Spike knew what was coming, Angelus always kept to a similar pattern when he was playing, the whip had been a teasing caress of what was to come, what was to come would be a knife or some other sharp implement.

And sure enough... he felt the cool blade trace patterns in his back, but it wasn't drawing blood. Yet. However, Spike's expectations were smashed when the blade reached the top of his leather trousers and the knife pressed in further and slit them. The knife traveled all the way down one leg, cutting the leather as it went, finally cutting enough material for it to fall to the ground, leaving Spike completley open to his sire's gaze.

He felt his Sire's hands roam downwards for a few seconds before they were removed and this time he heard Angelus picking up the knife, though the gently caress of the blade he had been expecting was no where to be seen whenit was shoved brutally through his right shoulder.

As if chaining him to the wall hadn't been enough in the first place, no Angelus had to go one step further and use a knife to practically nail him to the wall, he'd be trying to crucify him on a bloody cross soon enough. It probably wouldn't be the best of ideas to mention that out loud though, it sounded like exactly the kind of sick game Angelus would enjoy.

"So William, I think we've decided that it isn't the best of ideas to confuse me with my alter-ego now haven't we?"

Spike kept his mouth firmly closed, just because he wasn't kicking and screaming and trying to escape, did not mean he was going to follow Angelus' every order.

"You never learn do you Will? Never learn" He heard Angelus turn around and walk away and wondered what this latest game was, surely Angelus wasn't bored with hurting him this soon?

It hit him a moment before Angelus did. He had heard Angelus walk off, there was no way he would have heard Angelus walk off unless Angelus wanted him to hear the footsteps. It was a classic, and he cursed himself for being fooled by it, it's like when you pretend to walk out of the room by closing the door, but you're still actually in the room, and he had fallen for it, idiot that he was.

The knife pierced through the flesh of his left shoulder as he was still working out what exactly Angelus was doing walking away, and this time it hit bone which would have stopped any ordinary atempt at stabbing, but this was Angelus. The knife went straight through the bone, which splintered in half to allow the knife to embed itself into the wall.

Spike slumped unconcious after that. It might take a lot for a vampire to fall unconcious, but with the lack of human blood he had been having for the past few years, and no longer being reguarly tortured by Angelus had softened his body and it no longer had the pain tolerance it used to.

Angelus noticed immediatley when his Childe was 'no longer with them' and he let out a long dissapointed sigh.

"Well, that's no fun"


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N:Yup, an update, in under a month, scary isn't it To any of you who read Normal Again, just want to apologise again for the short chapter, but I've updated two stories at once, that's gotta at least make up for it slightly?

If I can, and this is a big IF I may update one of my stories this week, however I am going to Germany on monday for a week, so don't expect anything during that time...

Anyway, here is my next update.

* * *

It was bloody foggy and there was this awful noise in his ear. He tried to move an arm to get it to go away but he found he couldn't lift either arm, he also couldn't turn over. Well that was never good.

Forcing his way through the fog Spike carefully opened an eye and closed it again when he saw the grinning figure in front of him.

"Aww come on Spikey, don't be a spoilsport" The young vampire's form stiffened as soon as he heard the voice, Angelus was in a playful mood, and that never turned out good for anyone but Angelus himself.

The fog had obviously been caused by being stabbed through bone but there was something else blocking another sense, he sniffed lightly and immediatley a wave of blood hit his senses. He didn't dare open his eyes for what he might find.

"Come on Will, open your eyes, I've got something to show you"

Spike opened his eys once more and they immediatley locked on those of a Slayer in very bad shape. Just the site of her made him feel... he wasn't exactly sure how he felt to tell the truth. He didn't have a soul, the chip stopped him from doing what he wanted, but it didn't stop him wanting the same things so seeing the Slayer in this state should... What? Please him? Entertain him?

Life had been getting more and more confusing recently and he was hardly sure of what he was supposed to think most of the time, he had these two lives and they seemed to have got terribly confused in the last few days, much longer like this and he would go as batty as Dru.

He lifted his head up again and took in the form of the Slayer. She was covered in old and new wounds, fresh blood running down her body. Her arms were tied to a hook in the cieling and he could see the muscles in her legs, trying to hold her form up on her tiptoes to stop herself from dislocating her shoulders.

This in itself had never been an unusual sight for Spike, he had tortured many a human for fun, but this was different. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about it that made it different but there was something. Maybe there was the fact that even though he didn't like her, he still knew her and she had, he had to admit, saved him on more than one occasion. Or it could just be the fact that she was staring him straight in the eye, as if begging him to make him stop it.

It was then it hit him. Buffy was strong, even for a slayer, and she wouldn't be broken into this state in a few hours, there was no way, the physical damage could maybe done that quickly, but she was practically begging him, there was no way that she would be reduced to that state so quickly, which could mean only one thing.

"Just exactly how long have I been out?" He aimed the question at Angelus though his eyes never left those of the Slayer.

"Oh only a week or so" Angelus said absently he acted like he was studying the artwork he had made of the latest Slayer, but he was concentrating on all of his Childe's emotions, without actually looking at him.

"What?" Spike sat up straight... or at least tried to, until he realised he was still tied to a bed. He looked around at the other Scoobies, looking for ocnfirmation that Angelus was lying to him, but he knew it was the truth, there was no other way Buffy would be in the state she was unless he had been unconcious for that long.

He looked back up at the Slayer, in the condition she was in she had maybe 24 hours at the best, and that was if Angelus left her alone, which was highly unlikely. Looking back towards her little gang of followers he saw her expression was repeated in their eyes, they wanted him to help her.

Him, William the Bloody, slayer or slayers, they were looking to him to save her and as ridiculous as the idea sounded... They had taken him in, yes they had tied him to a chair and a bath tub, but they could have left him outside to fry, or stake him when he had no means of defending himself, but they kept him fed and even let him watch Passions.

And although he had helped them out and saved their lives, they had saved his life more than once, he owed them and they knew it. He looked up into Angelus' eyes and he knew he was expected to make a decision.

Decision. Stupid word if you asked him, there was no way that this could be counted as an actual decision and they all knew it, he didn't have a choice, everyone knew how he would answer the unspoken question, the only unsure thing was if Angelus would keep his end of the bargain.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Angelus untying him. He sat up slowly and found that the pain in his shoulder had faded to a dull ache, there was no way he could have done that without his Sire's blood.

Angelus cared about him, he knew that, in his own way. He was Angelus' propety, and Angelus took care of what was his, as long as it behaved. He had many good times with Angelus, which he would gladly go back to, but there were also other times, did he really want to go back to being an 'it'again, just for the odd happy moment and a Slayer's life?

Slowly he stood up, steadying himself on the bed, before lowering himself onto his knees and bowing his head against Angelus' knee.

"Sire"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N**: Look, I updated . Aren't you proud, I've been in the mood for writing recently, and you're benefitting from it! Ok, this is an uber short chapter, kind of an interlude really, because things are going to swerve off in a dramatic direction after this chapter, and if you don't like evil Spike, I wouldn't advise reading anything that comes after this, but if you like evil Spike who belongs to his even more evil Sire Angelus, then read ahead

Also something I wanted to make clear, I've fucked around with the timeline a bit and W&H did bring Darla back, however Connor never existed and therefore Darla never staked herself, meaning she's still out there somewhere with Dru... Three guesses to where the story's heading next...

And jsut a warning, I've never wrote Darla before so if it's really bad sorry! And as I mentioned before this is a kinda strange chapter, just sorting things out a bit, and I'd like to repeat once more, Spike is soulless, he has the chip and the time he has spent with the scoobies may have 'softened' him up a bit, but in the end he'll do anything to be back with his Sire again and as soon as he gets the chip out he will go back to killing people without remorse again, so if you like soulful or buffy-whipped Spike, prepare to be dissapointed.

**Caged - Chapter Eleven**

Angelus took a moment to admire the sight before him before yelling upstairs to the minions. He gave them orders to release the slayerettes and from his position on the floor Spike knew that these orders were genuine, and not some kind of trick, he knew when his Sire was being truthful and this was most certainly one of these times.

Half an hour later and the scooby gang was free and he was upstairs curled up in his Sire's bed drifting off to sleep. Angelus had murmered promises about getting the chip sorted out and then left him alone, something about a last bit of family business, whatever that meant.

/\/\/\

He hadn't wanted to leave his childe so soon after finally getting him back, but there was one thing he needed to sort out before things could get back to how they used to be, something to do with the other half of the family who were currently wandering around L.A

Things weren't going to be perfect, not by a long shot, especially seeing as he had no idea to whether or not his childe was attatched to the little scooby gang he had been an unofficial member of for the past three and a bit years, but any attatchments he had would soon go away when they got off the hellmouth, there was no way they were going to stay there for long.

/\/\/\

Spike woke a few hours later to the feel of a cool pair of lips gently nipping at his neck and he opened his eyes and took in the view of his Sire's head as the gelled hair rubbed against his face. He soon woke up and his hands drifted down Angelus' back, rediscovering what he had forgotten a long time ago. He felt the smirk against his neck when Angelus realised that he had woken up and the cool lips were raised to meet his.

Neither vampire could hold back a moan when Angelus' tongue slid into the younger vampire's mouth and he rolled over to cover his childe fully with his body. He eventually withdrew his tongue in favour of licking and kissing his way down Spike's chest before flipping the pair of them over. However, before things could progress any further there was a cough from the doorway.

/\/\/\

"Never could wait to get your hands all over him could you?"

Spike bit back a groan at the loss of his Sire's body against him, and it only then registered just whose voice that had been. This time he didn't bother to bite back the entirley different groan which earned him a slap around the head from the dark haired vampire.

"Darla"

"I heard you were back in town"

"Good news travels fast"

"And bad even faster"

By now Spike had rolled over from his position on the bed and sat up, openly scowling at Darla, who spared him nothing more than the quick roll of her eyes.

"I heard the lengths you went through to get him back, I wouldn't have said that he was worth it myself"

"Funny, I remember you saying something entirely different when you were enjoying a nice, hard-"

"William" A warning growl from his Sire cut off the end of his sentence and it was only then when he realised something else.

"Is Dru-"

Once again the end of his sentence was cut off, but it was something he was used to, being the youngest member of their family.

"She'll be here in a few days"

The sharp response from his Sire puzzled him but he let it slide in favour of hearing what Darla had planned for the family.

"We'll be staying here for a couple of weeks whilst we get things sorted with the chip then we'll be moving back to England for a while. Of course we'll have to sort out the little witch of the slayer's so no restoration spell can be attempted, but other than that I think we might as well leave the group alone, they aren't going to come after us and they'll keep out of our way"

The witch, Red, Willow. Despite his hardest efforts he and Willow had become quite close over the past couple of years, especially after her whole evil faze and now she was going to be killed. Of course she was, she was the only one capable of taking his Sire away from him, he was evil, it shouldn't matter. It didn't matter, not anymore, as long as he was with Angelus everything else paled in comparison.

He suddenly became aware of the silence in the room and he realised that thy had only mentioned killing Willow to see the effect it would have on him, a test of sorts he supposed. Whatever the outcome, they seemed pleased enough with it as they continued discussing plans.

Spike stood up and walked over to the window and stared out, the sooner they left this place the better.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Okey dokey then. I've finished this story. For now . What I've decided is that this is going to be the last chapter of the fic, HOWEVER if all of you nice people give me one last review for this story and take the time to tell me your favourite bits, anything you would have liked to seen included and a quick (truthful) rating out of ten, I may be convinced to write a sequel.

Baisically at the moment I have about a million unfinished stories so I'm trying to sort that out, however I do love this story so even though I'm finishing it here I'm thinking of writing a sequel of sorts that focuses on Darla, Dru, Angelus and William.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and this chapter is the end. Sort of, I didn't know how to end it, so I didn't really, I'm just stopping for a while before I do a sequel. Any ideas for a name of that?

I will also be looking for a beta reader for the new fic (whenever I decide to start it) As I can never be bothered to read my own stories more than once, and even when I do I don't spot my mistakes, so if you'd be interested then please e-mail me.

Anyway, I've finished a story for the first time and the sequel will be on its way when I've got a few of my other stories sorted out (or most likely before then) And just incase you were wondering, no it won't be a plain, boring 'everything has worked out and now we're all happy' fic. Those are just boring. Unless they have lots of violence. And steamy scenes with my two favourite vampires.

On with my last chapter of 'Caged', thanks for reading and please review one last time (or the first time if you've never done so before)

/\\/\\/\\

"WILLIAM!" The voice echoed off the walls from the downstairs kitchen all the way up to William's bedroom he'd been living in for the last couple of weeks whilst the older vampires 'tied up loose ends' before their move to England. Which was today, and everyone seemed a little on edge.

"WILLIAM!" He rolled his eyes and tossed his shirt on the bed before walking to the top of ther steps wearing nothing but his leather trousers with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I told you to get everything packed and down here by eight this morning. It's now," Angelus spared a glance at his watch, "Half past ten. In case you hadn't realised we're going today and you should have been ready by now."

"We're going today? Why didn't you mention it before? I don't think the first fifty times were enough."

"Don't start getting cheeky with me Boy, you've got half an hour to be down here and packed or we're leaving without you."

It was an empty threat and they both knew it, it was just the Angelus version of 'Do what I say or I'll beat the crap out of you'. Angelus looked pointedly at his watch again.

"Twenty Eight and a half minutes now." Without waiting for a reply he turned around and started yelling at the minions who were scurrying in a mad rush desperate to please their master. Wankers.

William went back into his room and fell down onto his bed looking at the ceiling. After his first day back everything had changed back to as if they hadn't all been split up for the last century. Dru came back a few days later and to his surprise William had found that he didn't feel as much for her any more.

He still loved her, he always would, but his stage of mad devotion to her had faded away, and she seemed to understand that. At the moment his focus was on Angelus, and despite annoying him on a regular basis, he still tried to spend as much time with him as possible.

Unfortunately Darla seemed to have the same idea of spending time with Angelus as he did and the sire came first, she always did. Not that that meant he wasn't spending any time with Angelus, far from it, he was just... Well he wasn't going to admit he was actually jealous of Darla because that would never happen, but it was getting pretty close to that.

Life was good. He'd admit that. Well maybe not good, but better. And as hard as it was to admit it he still missed the scoobies. He hadn't said anything to Angelus about it and didn't intend to but Drusilla seemed to know, then again she knew most things about people's feelings, normally before they even did.

So, he was back with his family, getting fucked reguarly, though not reguarly enough, by his Sire, still enjoying Drusilla's company and her tea parties and still getting complained at constantly by the older vampires in the house, and getting chained to the wall in the basement for insulting people who couldn't take a joke.

In the end, life was back to normal, he'd found it hard to accept at first, he'd wanted it for so long it was strange now it had happened. It had all been quick, the chip had come out and he had been isntantly accepted back into Sunnydale's vampire community, not that that mattered much seeing as they were leaving soon, but it all meant things were back to normal.

"WILLIAM!"

Yeah, life was definitley back to normal.


End file.
